dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Off to the second round!
Off to the second round! is the twenty-sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. This chapter contains much more long-term tournament matches than the previous ones. Plot The next round is South Kaioshin from Universe 1 versus Majin Buu from Universe 11. Before the match begins, Grand Kaioshin reminds South Kaioshin of what they heard. When he lands on the tournament tiles, he powers up infront of Majin Buu. He charges at Majin Buu and delivers a punch to his face. He follows by with a barrage of punches, but Majin Buu easily recovers. While fighting, South Kaioshin reviews on how Majin Buu came to be. Meanwhile, Majin Buu sends a Kamehameha that successfully hits South Kaioshin. He retaliates by charging a power ki attack, one that even has Majin Buu feared enough to use his absorption as a defense mechanism and absorbs South Kaioshin along with his blast. He done this purposely due to Gohan's information of Majin Buu's absorptions. He searched within Majin Buu in order to find Kaioshin and his alternate self. He was unsuccessful in his search as they were fully absorbed into Majin Buu, so he exited his body. The next match would be Uub from Universe 18 and Nail from Universe 10, but the entire Universe 10 forfeited so Uub automactically advances. The next match is Trunks from Universe 12 versus Vegeta from Universe 18. Vegeta told Trunks not to hold back, while Vegeta will. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 while asking Trunks if he's able to do so also. Unfortunally, he could only transform into a Ultra Super Saiyan. Vegeta releases a punch towards Trunks, but Trunks was able to catch it. Trunks then repeatedly swung his sword towards Vegeta and fired a blast towards him. Vegeta recovered from the blast enough to be able to dodge Trunks sword swipe. He then sent both of his feet rising towards Trunks jaw, but Trunks countered by smashing Vegeta into the ground. He then kicked Vegeta into the air and then zanzokening above him to swing his sword down towards him. Vegeta was able to figure out that Trunks was able to alternate between the forms in order to save himself from the form's speed loss. Trunks tried to swing at Vegeta from behind once more, but Vegeta zanzokened away again to charge a Galick Gun. Trunks then fired a ki wave and both Vegeta and Trunks clashed beams. They explosion from the blast knocked them both off the tournament arena. As Vegeta was complimenting Trunks for mastering the form, he continued to try to punch Vegeta. Vegeta dodged them all and delivered a powerful kick to Trunks chest, one that was able to knock him out. Vegeta carried Trunks back to his tournament floor. The next match was Pan from Universe 18 against Kakarotto from Universe 13. Pan, whom had doubts of her victory, feared of the idea of dying. Vegeta appears and attempts to motivate Pan to fight, which ended to be successful. Trivia * Universe 1 was eliminated in this chapter, Universe 12 is also eliminated.